Project Abstract Cardiovascular disease is the leading cause of death and disability in the United States with a disproportional effect on southern regions of the country. According to the 2016 America's Health Rankings Annual Report, Louisiana ranks 46/50 in cardiovascular deaths and 48/50 in heart disease placing it in the lowest categories of cardiovascular health across the nation. Moreover, for the first time in 27 years, the rate of cardiovascular deaths increased across the nation highlighting the magnitude and importance of cardiovascular research. While advances in cardiovascular treatments have been realized, many cardiovascular disease mechanisms remain poorly understood. It has become clear that changes in heart and vascular oxidative stress and antioxidant defenses, the so called `redox balance', plays critical roles in disease initiation and propagation. However, specific ways that alterations in redox biology control cellular and molecular responses leading to cardiovascular disease remains largely unknown. The Center for Cardiovascular Diseases and Sciences at LSU Health Sciences Center Shreveport has assembled investigators with state of the art knowledge and research expertise across several departments to address redox biology molecular mechanisms contributing to cardiovascular pathophysiology. The intent of this proposal is to develop and establish a COBRE Center for Redox Biology and Cardiovascular Disease with a nationally recognized enriched training environment for junior faculty that advances the competitiveness of research programs for national awards. Individual primary projects have been carefully chosen based on their relevance to the research theme, novelty of the research topic regarding redox biology and cardiovascular disease, and their potential ability to achieve program independence. The proposed projects will provide new understanding of redox biology mechanisms required for cardiac and vascular (dys)function with support from advanced, state of the art animal models and redox molecular pathology research core facilities. Research and professional development programs are also proposed that will provide continued growth and leadership in this area.